The Grand Ball at Hogwarts
by raemie
Summary: Lupin is falling in love in love with Lily. Lily is trying to reject him. But she is finding it hard. There are problems between Frank Longbottom and Alice as well, Frank is trying to win Alices heart to another wizard. Lupin is frightened of betraying hi


Disclaimer I do not own any Harry Potter Characters , Places , names or things mentioned in this story , except for the Characters/Places/Names , that I created myself and introduced to the story.

Title The Grand Ball at Hogwarts.

Chapter 1 Rejection

Lily Evans waved to her friend Alice and hurried over towards her. Alice giggled as Frank Longbottom walked by with his two friends. Thinking fast , Alice dropped her wand and let out a loud moan. Frank turned around , bent down and picked it up. He smiled at her.

" Hi Frank " she said sweetly.

" Hey Alice he replied , searching for something smart to say. Weathers nice" , he cursed to himself. What a stupid thing to say to a pretty girl , he kicked the ground slightly.

His two friends grinned at his bad attempts to look cool and relaxed. One of them Kingsley Shaklebolt called over.

" Longbottom you look fairly busy , shall we leave you two alone".

Frank blushed and frowned slightly. " Ah ...no wait up...I'm coming".

Alice blinked , had Frank just dismissed her. She tried to hide her disappointment and she began to walk away.

Frank caught her hand and pulled her back. " Dont walk away on me Alice". His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

" I wasn't walking away from you Frank , it was you who was leaving me".

Frank sighed. " You know what the guys are like Alice. Teasing and messing , you have to look good , you have to look tough , cool you know".

" Of course perfect image right".

Frank smiled. " So you'll meet me tonight then in the common room. I figure we meet at eleven. There would be much more privacy. I want to ask you something , something special". He smiled , when Alice agreed , and ran off to catch his friends.

Alice gasped and felt weak at her knees. Lily arrived just in time to catch her from falling.

" Lily did you see...he asked me...to..." Alice mumbled the rest , she was too shocked to speak.

" Evans there you are".

" What is it Potter".

" Its me isn't it Evans. One James Potter with handsome features and numerous skills on the side". Alice laughed. " Very funny James."

Lily smiled , but quickly hid it before James noticed. She liked James. It was true that he showed off a lot , however most fifteen year old boys do, and they eventually grow out of it. Besides Lily saw something else in James. She saw a kind , understanding boy , who always did the best for his friends. She remembered the day he defended her in front of Severus Snape. Of course at the same time she was really angry with James that day , due to the fact that Snape would have never insulted her , if Sirius and James hadn't provoked him. This happened at the begining of this year. Lily knew James liked her , and truthfully she liked him as well , actually she liked him a lot. However Lily decided not to reveal this to him quite yet. She felt he needed time to to deflate his ego , and understood that admitting she liked him , would only prove his case right , due the fact , that James had a habit of saying Lily loved him ten times a day.

" Dumbeldore had news at dinner said James. There is to be a grand ball in honour of a foreign school who is joining us for a few weeks. They call it Durmstrang. My parents told me a lot about that place. They learn dark magic out there. Dad swore he would never send me there".

" Pity said Lily , and to think we could have seven years of peace".

" As I said Evans , the ball is on in three weeks. The hunt for partners is on" , said James winking.

" Really sighed Lily , you should go Potter. I'm sure your snitch would be honoured to accompany you. You two are always together.

Sirius laughed. " She has a point Prongs."

James scowled at Sirius but suddenly grinned. " So what do you say Evans. Most people are waiting a while to choose. But for you Evans , I think I can make an acception".

Lily raised her eyebrows. " I'll pass for the moment Potter , see what the others are like. I cant limit myself to one you know".

Lily laughed as she walked away with Alice. She had sure puzzled James , who was certain she would accept. She didn't even understand what she had said to him at the end , but anything that would annoy him was worth saying.

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


End file.
